happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Beginning of Construction". Plot (The next day at Adélie-Land, Lovelace was looking for the Amigos when he met up with Estevan and Elian) *Lovelace: Guys, have you seen the Amigos? *Estevan: No but call me Estavon if you want. *Elian: Did they run away from Mumble? *Lovelace: No, i'm not talking about him, i'm talking about where the Amigos are. *Estevan: The Amigos. Right. *Elian: We have to look for them. *Rimon: Lovelace, i can't find my son. *Lovelace: Oh no. We're missing two people now. *Limon: No. Ramón went the other way to Kemp Land. *Lovelace. Kemp Land, that's it. *Rimon: Lovelace, we must find Mendi. She really need me for a reason. *Lovelace: Ok. She is at Adélie Valley. I will find your mother Rimon. *Rimon: Yes. I will find her. *Lovelace: I'm worried. Mendi might be killed by predators and i'm taking you there. *Rimon: Predators? No. She's not killed. *Limon: Rimon, the land changed when you were a baby. *Rimon: They did change. The ice floats like a bucket of ice. *Estevan: They're leaving or it is the end of the world? *Lovelace: No. Not like 2012, the ice is perfect out there and your staying with Elian. *Elian: Yes. *Estevan: Okay and i'm fine with him. *Lovelace: Rimon and Limon, we're leaving right now. *Roy: Wait. The Amigos are missing. Angelo, Estefan and Enrique are missing too. *Lovelace: Roy, knock it off. I will find them. *Roy: Ok. If you don't find them. Then i will go to Cape Adare to find Xever. *Lovelace: Xever? Just forget him. Focus on your land. *Rimon: Come on Limon, it's time to see my mother. *Roy: Rimon, you're leaving? *Rimon: Yes leader, i'm set to find my mother. *Limon: I want to know what the place look like? *Rimon: You see when we get there. *Limon: Okay. *Roy: You must go now. I can now think of plans to swim all the way to Australia. *Lovelace: Do it Roy. Come on Rimon and Limon. *Rimon: Let's go mate. *Limon: Ok. (Lovelace, Rimon and Limon are going to Adelie Valley. At the zoo in the Penguin Exhibit.) *Male Little Penguin: So Tamón, how are you feeling? *Tamón: Okay but i miss my son i lot. *Male Chinstrap Penguin: So your sad? *Tamón: Yeah, Beny is gonna pay for this. *Female Little Penguin: It's okay, everything will be fine. *Female Chinstrap Penguin: I hope the world is looking for us. *Tamón: Yeah ladies, i wish the good aliens are here for me. *Lilly: *arrive as she open the door to see the penguins* So where is that adelie penguin with grey hair? *Female Chinstrap Penguin: *point at Tamón* That's him. *Lilly: Okay and your going back to your cage. *open the cage* *Female Magellanic Penguin: Bye Tamón. *Tamón: Bye everyone. *went inside of the cage* *Lilly: Done. Bye everyone. *Tamón: I'm gonna miss you guys. *Male Magellanic Penguin: And you too Dave. *Tamón: Dave? *Lilly: Let's go. *leave with Tamón in the cage* *Male Little Penguin: Now he's happy. He going back to the Antarctic. *Female Chinstrap Penguin: Yeah and he's going see his family again. (At Adelie Valley, Lovelace, Rimon and Limon arrive) *Lovelace: We are here. Wow, this place sure look foggy. *Rimon: That's my mom's cave. *Limon: Oh. It look sweet. *Lovelace: Everyone come inside. (At Tamón's Ice Cave) *Lovelace: Hello, is somebody there? *Mendi: Hi Lovelace, long time no see. What do you need this time? *Lovelace: I'm going on a quest to find Ramón and i have your son with me. *Mendi: Oh Rimon, my boy. *Rimon: Hi mom. Meet Limon. *Mendi: Oh my. Your mate is so beautiful. *Limon: Thanks. *Mendi: I'm pretty sure that my grandson is okay. *Rimon: He is, mom. Is my father there? *Mendi: No. He is still stuck in a city. *Limon: Oh no. *Rimon: My father is trapped for a year. *Lovelace: Don't worry. They're up into something. I may be off right now and see you later. *Mendi: Thank you for visiting me Lovelace. *Lovelace: You're welcome. *Rimon: Mom, what are we gonna do? *Mendi: I don't know, we have to find out. *Limon: Just do something for later. (At Kemp Land, everyone is doing the whole constrution of the rebuild ice sculpture plane) *Angelo: Estefan, what are we gonna do? *Estefan: We're making a Leopard Seal Plane project. *Angelo: A leopard seal plane? Ok. *Enrique: The Sculpture Master is taking all the ice out to sculpture them into parts. *Angelo: Beautiful. I hope it better be good. *Rinaldo: So, it gonna take like 3 days. *Mumble: Yeah. Also, i took Erik home to see Gloria since he has classes at Penguin Elementary. *Ramón: Yeah Tallboy and there's not enough room to fit in. *Angelo: Kinda sad. *Mumble: Yeah. Alway a tough day. *Angelo: So how long is gonna take to go to Australia. *Ramón: By using magic! *Angelo: Ramón? We're at the beach and how are you gonna do this? *Ramón: By using the power of the Adelie Penguin God. *Angelo: That's good. *Estefan: Oh yeah, it's just like a musical on TV. *Mumble: Where is that noise coming from? (The song "Magic" play) *Estefan: It's no noise. It's a sound. There's a little something in there. *Angelo: Oh sure. *singing* I got the magic in me Every time I touch that track it turns into ice Everybody knows I've got the magic in me When I hit the floor the girls come tappin' at me Now everybody wants some presto *The Chorus: Magic, Magic, Magic (M, M) Magic, Magic, Magic (M, M, M) Magic, Magic, Magic Ah ooooooo I got the magic in me! *Ramón: These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes? Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin' People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me Even Mumble HappyFeet had to go and take some classes, and I see Nestor like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?" So come one, come all, and see the show tonight Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist You know I'm no Roy the Elder, I've never told a lie So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Adelie-Land *Mumble: *tap dance* *Angelo, Estefan, Enrique: I got the magic in me. *Raul: I got the magic, baby. *Rinaldo: Every time I touch that track it turns into ice. *Nestor: Yes it turns to ice. *Lombardo: Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. *Ramón: I got the magic, baby. *Angelo: When I hit the floor the girls come tappin' at me *Estefan: They be tappin' baby. *Enrique: Now everybody wants some presto. *The Chorus: Magic, Magic, Magic (M, M) Magic, Magic, Magic (M M M) Magic, Magic, Magic Ah oooooooo I got the magic in me! *Sculpture Master: We'll take a journey into my mind You'll see why it's venom I rhyme Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow '' ''See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether I sing just like Lovelace, so respect me like I'm Ramón I kick it like Rimon, flowin' sticky like adhesive Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia I break all the rules like Noah the Elder *Estefan: It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego I do this everyday, Antarctica is my steelo *The Chorus: I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track it turns into ice (Yes it turns to ice) Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the floor the girls come tappin' at me (They be tappin' baby) Now everybody wants some presto Magic, Magic, Magic (M, M) Magic, Magic, Magic (M M M) Magic, Magic, Magic Ah oooooooo I got the magic in me! (The song ends as everyone cheered) *Lovelace: *arrives* What is going on with this magicy song? *Angelo: Lovelace, oh boy it's you. We're making a plane ship to go to Australia. *Lovelace: What? That's a ice sculpture. *Angelo: No. It's a big one. It has wings as fins. We will fly all the way to save Tamón. *Lovelace: Fantastic! Who are these penguins that are making it? *Angelo: It's the Magellanic, Chinstrap and Little Blue Penguins. *Lovelace: Ah, i see. *Ramón: Hey Lovelace, the ship allowed many penguins as they go and your coming to save Tamón. *Lovelace: Thank you Ramón and everything will start as a plan. *Ramón: We should let our future go and save everything we got. Friends Forever! TO BE CONTINUED Next" The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 10) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos